The Big Surprise
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: RogerMimi Oneshot. Roger and Mimi spend Valentines Day together. Roger gives Mimi a Valentines Day she'll never forget...


**A/N-** This story is for my beta**-** **KISSPOOKIE**

Written in Mimi's POV. _Italics are thoughts. _**Jonathan Larson owns.**

* * *

February 14th, 1992. 

I woke up in Roger's arms in a loft with little heat. Roger always looked so cute while he was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him; so I walked to the kitchen as quiet as I could.

When I got the kitchen I saw a note from Mark saying he had gone out filming and that her would be back later. I put on a pot of coffee and looked through the pantry for something that wasn't from 1989.

As I poured myself a cup of coffee, I saw Roger come out of our bedroom.

"Morning baby." Roger said kissing my cheek.

"Morning sweets; I just made some coffee. Want some?" I asked.

"Sure." Roger said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked.

"Of course I do- it's Valentines Day." Roger said pointing to the calendar on the wall next to the clock.

"I can't believe it's one o'clock already." Roger said.

"I can… so what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." Roger said pulling me closer to him.

"Let's go out. Please? Let's go out to eat. Let's go out to see a movie. Something!" I begged.

"Why don't we stay here all day?" Roger asked.

"What about no day but today?" I asked.

"You're right. I have some extra money from that gig last month, lets go see a movie." Roger said.

"Yay! What movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"I know how much you love Steve Martin- let's go see Father of the Bride. I heard it was a funny movie." Roger said.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem to be your type of movie." I said.

"I'm sure; because you'll be there with me." Roger said.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too." Roger said.

"Your amazing." I said as he kissed my neck.

"So are you." Roger said.

"I'm gonna get a shower… care to join me?" I asked.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Roger said picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

"Roggeerrr! Are you ready yet?" I whined.

"Almost- I'm just fixing my hair." Roger said.

I looked at the clock; it was 5:15. The movie would be starting in a half hour.

" Roger… the movie's gonna start soon! The movie theatre's not just up the street- we have to walk there." I said.

" I'll be done soon; don't worry." Roger said.

I sat down on the couch and started reading my Cosmopolitan magazine.

"I'm ready." Roger said walking over to me.

I picked up my purse and jacket.

"Well, let's go." I said grabbing Roger's hand.

"That movie was better than I thought it would be." Roger told me as we walked out of the movie theatre.

"It was a good movie. I wonder when I'll get married..." I said playing with his hair.

"I dunno. Someday." Roger said.

_He didn't get the hint? Ahh! At this rate; I'll never get married to Roger Davis!_

"Thank you for taking me." I said with a fake smile.

"I'm hungry. Let's go out to eat." Roger said.

"It's Valentines Day- the life café is probably full of MARRIED COUPLES." I said.

"How about McDonalds?" Roger asked.

_He doesn't get it!_

I sighed. "Okay…" I said.

I was getting tired. It seemed like we had started walking an hour ago.

"We're here." Roger said pointing to the McDonalds.

When Roger and I walked into McDonalds, I felt like everybody was staring at us.

Roger went up to the first register and started giving this lady his order.

"I'll have two cheese burgers, a large fries, a large mountain dew." Roger said.

"Meems; what do you want? How about a happy meal?" Roger asked.

"Sure- I'm not that hungry anyways." I said.

I heard a couple people giggling and looked around to see where it was coming from.

It was a couple girls behind the counter. They were giggling and pointing at Roger and me and waving. They were flirting with Roger.

_I can't believe this! I'm right here and they're flirting with him! Stop it!_

What hurt me the most was that he was winking and smiling at the McDonalds girls like I wasn't even there. It seemed to take Roger forever to get his change back.

When Roger got his change back, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"Not yet- we haven't gotten our food yet." Roger said pulling me inside.

I sat down in the first booth I saw and didn't say a word to Roger. It seemed to be like an eternity of silence when a girl came over to us with our food. She was winking at Roger and smiling and giggling so loud when she was dropping off the food. She was almost as bad as the other McDonalds girls. Roger thanked her and picked up the food. I ran out the door.

I ran out of McDonalds and ran to this picnic table at the playground across the street from McDonalds. I was so hurt and angry at the same time.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry._

Roger came running to me with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you run away?" Roger asked.

"I can't believe you Roger Davis!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry if I did something that hurt you. Here, let's eat. Here's your bag." Roger said handing me my bag of food; he still had that confused look on his face.

_I completely lost my appetite._

"Here Meems." Roger said.

"I don't want it." I said.

"Baby- open it up." Roger said.

"Roger- I don't want it. I'm not hungry anymore." I said looking in the opposite direction.

_I can't even look at him…_

"C'mon Meems." Roger said all sweetly.

_I can't take this._

"Roger, I'm serious. I don't want this; just forget about it!" I yelled.

"Why are you so upset?" Roger asked.

"Because you were flirting with other girls right in front of me!" I yelled.

"I wasn't flirting- I was just talking to them." Roger said.

"You sound like Maureen!" I yelled.

_I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry._

Roger silently takes out my happy meal and opens it up. He takes out this little square box and puts it besides me.

_Oh My god. Is this what I think it is?_

"Open it." Roger says, his eyes twinkling.

I opened the box and saw a gorgeous engagement ring. It was sparkling with the streetlights and the moonlight and all the stars. I was so stunned I didn't know what to do. I started crying, and Roger started laughing.

_I am so stupid. Roger wasn't flirting. The McDonalds girls knew Roger's secret. They knew he was going to propose._

Roger took the ring out of the box and got on his knee.

_Oh My God._

"Mimi Marquez- will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said.

Roger slipped the ring on my finger. Roger kept looking up at me- not knowing what else to do.

"I don't know what to say…" I said.

"I know what you mean." Roger said playing with my hair.

"How did you pull this off?" I asked.

"Easy. All the girls who worked behind the counter at McDonalds are girlfriends to the guys in my band, I told Steve, Franke and Keith last week and they wanted to help me pull this off." Roger said.

"What about the girl who gave us the food?" I asked.

"Oh- that's Cindy. Mark's sister. She had to come down here for a job interview. Mark and I got her in on the plan; since you never met her." Roger said.

"Wait… Mark knew? Mark can't keep his mouth shut!" I said.

"Oh- that was easy. When Joanne was out last weekend on that business trip to Chicago, Maureen slept with Mark as a reward for him keeping this a surprise." Roger said.

My jaw dropped. "You made Maureen sleep with Mark?" I asked.

"No- Maureen agreed to it herself. Just don't tell Joanne." Roger said.

"I won't. But...how did you pay for the ring?" I asked.

"Easy- it was my grandmother's wedding ring." Roger said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Roger said.

"Damn- you thought of everything!" I said.

"Oh course I did. I love you Mimi; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted everything to be perfect…. Just like you." Roger said pulling me in for a kiss.

"I'm not perfect." I said.

"Yes you are- to me." Roger said.

"You know what was perfect?" I asked.

"What?" Roger said.

"Today. It was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. Thank you for making it so amazing." I said.

"I love you." Roger said.

"I love you too." I said coming closer.

Roger closed the gap between us and came in for a kiss.

_I'm going to be Mrs. Roger Davis...And it feels so right!_

* * *

**A/N-** What did you think of this? Loved it? Hated it? Liked it?** Let me know.**


End file.
